piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
'Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End' is the third and final installment in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean film trilogy, to be released on May 25, 2007 as the sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest—itself the sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. It is set to star Johnny Depp (Captain Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), Geoffrey Rush, (Captain Hector Barbossa), Bill Nighy (Davy Jones) and Stellan Skarsgård ("Bootstrap Bill" Turner). It will be directed by Gore Verbinski. The subtitle, At Worlds End, was decided by visitors to the website of writers Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio. The two proposed titles, Worlds End and At Worlds End, were given as the final choices. Synopsis Note that this summary is constructed from leaked information, rumors and speculation, and thus may not reflect the finished story. In the time since Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, William Turner, Elizabeth Swann and the former crew of the Black Pearl have united with Hector Barbossa, revealed by Tia Dalma to have returned from death, to embark on a quest to World's End, where they hope to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow and his beloved ship. To this end, the crew, accompanied by Tia Dalma herself, travel to Singapore, where they meet with Captain Sao Feng in an attempt to procure precious charts that map the unknown regions of World's End. Barbossa and Elizabeth trick their way into securing an audience with Feng, trying to pass a disguised Will off as a man wanted by Feng. The captain sees through the ruse, however, and a battle commences through Feng's underworld lair. During the fight back to the harbor, Will and Feng trade greetings, apparently having made a clandestine bargain of their own. Barbossa's crew takes the junk ship Hai Peng to the well at World's End, and descend into Davy Jones' Locker; the resting place of Jack Sparrow's soul. Here, Jack is facing his worst fear: he is resigned to an eternity stuck on land, with the Black Pearl marooned with him on a vast beach. Although he is initially reluctant to go along with Barbossa and the others, Jack ultimately agrees to leave purgatory, and the crew is able to return to the land of the living. However, it appears that Will rescued Jack only to gain control of the Pearl, and use it to set free his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner. His alliance with Sao Feng is revealed, and Elizabeth is traded to Feng as part of the deal. By now, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company has gained control of Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman, as he has in his possession Jones' heart, provided by James Norrington. Norrington has been promoted to the rank of Admiral, and commands the Dutchman as it sails the seas to eliminate pirate threats and extend Beckett's influence. The threat of the East India Trading Company does not pass by Jack Sparrow and his companions, who join a meeting with pirate warlords from the four corners of the Earth—including Jack's father, Teague Sparrow—intending to make a final stand against Beckett's forces. They are ultimately reunited with Elizabeth, and as the East India fleet is deployed against the combined might of the world's pirates, the end game is set into motion. During this epic battle, Jack Sparrow boards the Flying Dutchman and battles Davy Jones for possession of the Dead Man's Chest, while Will proposes for the second time to Elizabeth. By the end of the war, the fates of all concerned will be decided. Cast Note: This cast list is not official and is subject to change. *Johnny Depp .... Jack Sparrow *Orlando Bloom .... Will Turner *Keira Knightley .... Elizabeth Swann *Geoffrey Rush .... Barbossa *Jonathan Pryce .... Governor Weatherby Swann *Bill Nighy .... Davy Jones *Chow Yun-Fat .... Captain Sao Feng *Tom Hollander .... Lord Cutler Beckett *Stellan Skarsgård .... "Bootstrap" Bill Turner *Kevin McNally .... Joshamee Gibbs *Jack Davenport .... Admiral James Norrington *Mackenzie Crook .... Ragetti *Lee Arenberg .... Pintel *Martin Klebba .... Marty *Greg Ellis .... Lieutenant Groves *Reggie Lee .... Tai Huang *David Bailie .... Cotton *Naomie Harris .... Tia Dalma *Keith Richards .... Teague Sparrow *Vanessa Branch .... Giselle *Marshall Manesh .... Sumbhajee Angria *Michelle Lee .... Asian Twin *Lauren Maher .... Scarlett *Peter Donald Badalamenti II .... Penrod *Takayo Fischer .... Mistress Ching *David Schofield .... Mercer *Hakeem Kae-Kazim .... Gentleman Joccard *Sergio Calderón .... Captain Villanueva *Natalie Victoria .... Tortuga Wench *JB Blanc .... East India Clerk *Portis Hershey .... Greenbeard *Chi Moui Lo .... Lau *Patrick Hume .... Crash - Flying Dutchman Pirate *Russ Russo .... EITC Soldier *Dermot Keaney .... Maccus *Andy Beckwith .... Clacker *Marco Khan .... Turkish Prison guard *West Cummings .... EITC Militia Soldier *Winston Ellis .... Palifico *Jonathan Linsley .... Olgilvey *Wali Razaqi .... Turkish Pirate *Ho-Kwan Tse .... Hadras *Sebastien Esfandiary .... French Pirate *Faouzi Brahimi .... Turkish Guard *Ashley O'Connor .... Young townsgirl #2 *Matthew Wolf .... Endeavor Officer *Chris Symonds .... Two Head *Adrienne Wong .... Asian Twin *Gilles Marini .... French pirate *David Meunier .... Lieutenant Greitzer *David Zahedian .... Prison Guard *Marc Joseph .... Quittance *Phillip James Griffith .... EITC Officer *Stephen Ananicz .... EITC Soldier *Justin Geer .... EITC Militia Soldier *Tyler Tuione .... Steam Room Attendant *Ellyas Razaqi .... Turkish Pirate *Nate Golon .... EITC Soldier *Jimmy Ng .... Sao Feng Pirate *Angel Tagudin II .... Sao Feng Pirate *Roberto Santana .... Amand/Jakard/World Pirate *Ryan de Quintal .... Beckett's Entourage *Donny Tran .... Bathhouse Guard #1 *Daniel Ligman .... EITC Officer *Mathew Cape .... Chevalle's henchman *Aesop Aquarian .... Core [[Black Pearl]] Pirate (uncredited) *Brian Feldman .... New World Pirate (uncredited) *Nick Hodaly .... Turkish World Pirate (uncredited) *Walter Medina .... Captain Sao Feng crew (uncredited) *David Prak .... Pirate #3 (uncredited) *Michael Symonds .... Two Head (uncredited) *Frank J. Tsacrios .... Teague's Entourage (uncredited) Behind the scenes *''Uncharted Waters'' was rumored to be the film's subtitle at one point during production, though ultimately the most popular rumored title, At Worlds End, became the official subtitle. This was also used as the film's working title. External links *At World's End official Disney site * *Cineclic film review Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Category:Articles with major spoilers